Jasmine-As Strong as Steel
by Dragooncroft
Summary: Jasmine Mikan, now leader of Olivine gym, is known all around Johto as the Steel-Clad Defense Girl, but she wasn't always so brutal. Follow her from the start, as she gains strength and becomes one hell of a gym leader!
1. Chapter 1

Updating by chapters of 3

Last update: 7/21/13

Leave me a review! Thanks!

* * *

**Jasmine - As Strong as Steel**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Who am I?

Just another mortal nobody? Could I even be called that? Did I even have anything to look forward to?

Damn my pessimism.

It wasn't my fault that I considered things in such a negative light all the time. It's just how I always grew up thinking; my hopeless train of thought taking me to the crimson depths of depressing loneliness. Honestly though, my life seemed to be going nowhere. I had goals, and an important legacy too, but did I ever follow through? No-I couldn't. I didn't have the backbone to do that. I need everyone and depend on everything. I'm just as spineless as a Tenticool-a disgrace to the family name.

"Mikan." I whispered to no one in particular-a reminder to myself really. Did I even understand what that meant?-to be part of such renowned name? I was the exception of such a glorious and honorable family tree. No one ever recognized me. No one said "Hey, that's the girl that's as strong as steel! Man I wish I could be her! She really lives up to her family name!"

Never.

A tear shed down my pale cheek.

Father was my polar opposite. He was the bravest and most respectable person I knew. He held the earth up high like Atlas, yet managed to pull of a confident smirk doing so-almost like it was nothing on him. He could be the most sympathetic and caring person someone could have the privilege of knowing, yet he also had a not so soft side to him too. Whenever he knew there were matters to be dealt with, he dealt with them. A rather grim demeanor would infiltrate his once bursting persona. He didn't mess around. He meant business. He was nothing like his only daughter, me.

I loved my father more than words could vouch for, but as I was aging, he'd seem to understand me less and less. He expressed his more solemn nature towards me. Not once had he showed any signs of sympathy. I had brushed it off as him trying to toughen me up. He knew as well as I did that one day I would have to take over this humble gym as leader, and certainly a weakling was not cut out for the job. I was scared stiff imagining myself in my father's shoes. It seemed absurd-me leader? Yeah right.

I was also frustrated. Why had my father waited so long to toughen me up for such a grueling job. Why now? This is something I may never understand. Ever.

The time had come sooner than anyone would've expected. My father had been asked to run the Safari Zone in Fuschia city, meaning he would have to resign from his duty as Leader here in Olivine. If he was going to accept the offer, September was the time to do it, and who would assume position as the new leader?

It had to be me. All eyes would be on me, expecting me to take over for my dad as the steel-type master. Want to know what's pitiful?

I don't even have a steel-type to my name. Nope. Not even one.

All I have is this Onix that I rescued from a cave east of Azalea. A pipeline burst inside the cave, and as you know, Onix are weakened by water. I had no other choice-it wasn't like I could just pick it up with my bare hands and take it to get help. That would look funny-a girl of my petiteness holding an Onix. Poor Onix to have to be under the command of such an unworthy candidate.

This was it-tomorrow at dawn, my father will drag me into the dreadful Gym Leader's Meeting Building where he would announce stepping down and giving me full responsibility of taking over the gym. The other leaders will laugh when they learn how miserably weak I really am.

"No." I gulped. "I'm tired of being weak. I will take over responsibility and be one hell of a gym leader. I _am_ as tough as my dad. I _will_ be amazonian." I clenched my fists tightly.

"I am Jasmine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning Jaz."

Father had been sitting at the table, eyes glazed with mudane at the daily newspaper. It obviously had nothing of interest to him, as usual. Beside him on the table sat a piping hot cup of joe; steam emitted out of the royal-blue mug in which it was contained. I wasn't surprised the least bit by his early-morning rude awakening, since he'd always been quite the early-bird of the house. And of course, I was the kind of girl that loved to sleep in until the wee hours of the morning.

"Grdmrnnahn Dad."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, eyes prying upon me from behind his reading glasses. "You didn't get any sleep, did you?"

"Hmm? I got sleep." I said, fighting a yawn. I never was one for lying to anyone, let alone my own father. This, however, was a fib. "I'm fine."

"So today's the big day, huh." said a disembodied voice by the doorway, which soon revealed themselves.

"Oh-good morning Mr. Hayato." father greeted. "Jasmine, this is Mr. Hayato of the Violet City Gym."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Hayato."

"The pleasure's mine." he said, keeping his stout posture and gruff expression, reaching a hand out to greet mine. "Jasmine, correct?"

"Yes. Jasmine Mikan." I said, placing my minuscule hand in the palm of his rigidly enormous grasp.

"Well it's an honor to see such a well-mannered lady." he complimented, shaking my hand-not being gentle by any means. "I remember when you were this tall." He gestured only a few feet off the ground, so I was probably too little to remember meeting him.

He was a mountain of a man. Not overweight-more of a muscular and developed stature to him. His hair was fresh and soft in texture, resembling that of a Swellow's coat. His buzzed-beard matched the same blueness as the top of his head. He wore fairly casual and raggedy clothing, accompanied by a flight jacket. Proudly atop his head presented flight goggles, and not far below, a rigid scarf hugged around his neck. Heck, if he wanted to, he would go for a plane ride right now. He had the proper gear.

"So what brings you here from Violet?" dad asked in a friendly, yet disconcerted manner.

"I wanted to head off to the meeting with you since it'll be your last day."

"Good plan." he replied with no need to ruminate the idea beforehand.

"So," began Mr. Hayato. "Have you put any thought into who you will nominate to be the new leader here?"

"Yes, my daughter."

"Bwahahaha, you're joking?"

"AHEM." I coughed, stomping my sandled foot onto the ground. A disgruntled look of scorn came across me as I lifted a brow and crossed my arms.

"No, Mr. Hayato. Jasmine is who I'm letting take over here for now on."

"Do you really think that a pip-squeak like Jasmine is even a possibility?" Mr. Hayato whispered to my dad, looking over his shoulder to make sure I wasn't listening. If this guy really wanted to thoroughly piss me off, he was well on his way.

Father replied with something I couldn't quite make out, to which Mr. Hayato responded with something very unpleasant.

"You know, Clair eats people like Jasmine for breakfast."

"Then why hasn't she eaten you yet." I interrupted, foot now tapping impatiently on the tiles of the floor. As much as I wanted to throw a fist, and believe me, I would've, I was no match for someone over twice my size. Besides, this wouldn't solve the current situation Mr. Hayato has now created with his mere ignorance.

"Jasmine!" father scolded. "Why don't you go up to your room and gather for the trip. We'll be leaving soon."

I nodded, threw a petty, yet well-deserved glare at Mr. Hayato, and headed off. Maybe he was right. Maybe I am just a pip-squeak. Maybe I wasn't cut out for the job... damn him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning clouds had brought with it a dull rain with moderate winds and low temperatures for an early September morning. I decided to throw over a raincoat to accommodate to these conditions.

"Coming Jasmine?"

"Yes dad." I replied, tucking my waterfall of tarnished-blonde hair beneath the hood of my coat. I looked at myself in the mirror, my aquamarine-blue eyes especially. I saw a fire in them rekindle-I was ready. With me I brought my Onix that I tucked away in my pocket just in case.

With one final sigh, I was off.

"I think the rain will hold out until we get there." stated my father, observing the gloomy leaden sky. I failed to concur with this, though, especially since a droplet of cool water plummeted from the sky and splashed right on the bridge of my nose. "Jasmine, you look tense."

"I-I'm just wondering... what will happen when we get there." I said, heading off the porch steps.

"Well first," asserted my father's colleague. "Us and the other gym leaders have a hotdog eating contest, and then the loser gets silly-stringed by the rest of us. We party, break things, prank the elite four, and by the end of the day, all go home totally drunk."

"That's not what we do." said my father, shaking his head in disbelief. '_Although we did do something like that last new years...' _he whispered to Mr. Hayato. "I think it's best Jaz if you wait and see for yourself."

Somehow, I had a feeling that he was going to be terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

"Well, this is it."

The Gym Leader Meeting Centre was a colosseum-sized building, architecturally advanced for its time. Till this day it stands proudly, situated just East of Goldenrod. The best word to describe it? Breathtaking - modern and efficient to this day, cradled by splendid gardens and lined with divine cherry blossoms. Astronomical - the brick patterns tastefully designed into the building stretched up to nearly three stories high. Brilliant - a perfect place to have a meeting building; it was just so tranquil that I could probably even take a nap on the grass right now. Intimidating - this is where life would start to hurl obstacles at me. This is where I will mature. Any of those words would do. This didn't make my anxiety over the whole matter any better. I could feel a lump growing in my chest as my breath began to stagger off track slightly. I could feel the pump of my soul, pain, yet kind of the good kind of pain. Goosebumps ran through me, making me quiver ever so slightly. Yes, this was it.

My father didn't appear to have mutual feelings. He looked like it was nothing but another day on the job. Would I be like him someday? Would I have that kind of confidence, the fear of nothing, and that sheer audacity-someday?

Mr. Hayato was the first to try the door, but it was locked!

"Why don't you have your passcard...?" challenged my father.

"I swear to this day I cannot figure out why they lock this damned place. I mean really... who wants to break into here anyways?"

"There are plenty of trinkets and treasures bestowed in here that I'm sure some unruly rogue would love to get their hands on." responded my father contemplatively. "Besides, it's a legitimate precaution."

Mr. Hayato could only shake his head stubbornly, not enjoying hearing the truth one bit. He fidgeted around in the pocket of his flight jacket and pulled a luminous sky-blue passcard. With a swift flick of his wrist, the door was unlocked. One fluid tug on the decorative regal handle, and the door creaked open.

"Well, what do you think?" father asked.

"I-I wasn't expecting it to be... this nice." I murmured in amazement. I couldn't help but gawk, eyes adventuring everywhere as far as they could see. It was a feast for the eyes, definitely. It was.. beautiful-no-magnificent. We stood in the center of the lobby, where almost a dozen different halls lead up to. Looking up above, there were two more stories, all accompanied by statuesque raining. At the very top was an enormous golden chandelier with glimmering translucent jewels that reflected the light in dancing patterns on the floor. This brought my attention to the thunking of the olden clock beneath our feet, designed into the ground. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it sooner.

"So you're impressed I assume." chuckled my father, wearing a slight smirk on his face.

"Uhh-yeah!" I said. Of course I was impressed.

"Everyone seems to like the scenery here." stated Mr. Hayato. "After a while though, it's just a normal place that we all have to meet up, you know, nothing special."

"Dad, why haven't you told me about this place earlier?"

"It's important that I don't share the content of this place just so word doesn't get out for security reasons, which is now up to you too. Whenever you get settled in, I'm sure one of the leaders will give you the grand tour, but right now, we need to get into the meeting room."

"Where is that at?" I asked, still dumbfounded by the remarkable surroundings.

"Todays meeting will be held in the Goldenrod Hallway-Room E5, if I remember correctly."

"Come, why don't I lead the way." suggested Mr. Hayato, motioning us to follow.

We ambled down one of the hallways lined with royal-red carpet and eye catching golden walls. The walls held individual portraits of various people of importance, all looking very brutal and menacing-each with their name respectively carved into a plaque below.

"F-father, who are all of these people?"

"They are the previous leaders. Each one led the Goldenrod gym at one point."

This made me feel guilty in a way-almost a feeling of nausea crept in for a visit, too. The hallway... seemed like it was closing in on me. Each person appeared to be mocking me, laughing that I'd even consider stepping foot in such a glorious establishment. All of these people, they all had something in common-something that I didn't have, and that, that was-

"After you Jasmine."

I nearly shrieked! Looking on the wall beside the door was labeled '**GDN-E5**', which meant we have arrived at our final destination. There was no looking back now. There was no escape...


End file.
